


A Knight's Rescue

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stevie gets her heart broken, Christian is there to help pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight's Rescue

Christian jumped when Eric appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, with a touch to his elbow and a quiet “I think we have a bit of a problem.” He didn’t reply, just frowned – a multitude of scenarios running through his head, each one getting more fantastic – and followed Eric. They’d just stepped into the bar when Christian became confused enough to start to ask what the fuck was going on when Eric lead him to Stevie.

Stevie was sitting on the floor in the bar, feet flat on the floor, knees bent, legs to her chest. She was crying, hard, eyeliner and tears streaking down her cheeks. She was oblivious to everyone and everything, the stares she was getting, the whispers rustling around. Her eyes were closed, her head back against the wall, arms folded across her knees, and a three-quarters-empty bottle of Jack Daniel’s dangling from her fingers

“Yeah, I got her. Thanks, Eric.” Christian flashed a grateful smile to Eric, and then glanced around the bar. A single glare and all the cell phones were put away and hopefully, he prayed, without too many photos posted on Twitter. He knelt down in front of her, resting his hands gently on her thighs and taking the bottle.

Her eyes popped open but she didn’t look at Christian, simply tightened her grip. “Mine,” she half-growled, half-slurred, pulling the bottle in and cradling it against her.

“I know it’s yours darlin’, I ain’t gonna take it away from you.”

“Chris?” A soft sniffle escaped and Stevie blinked, teary blue eyes focussing blearily on him.

“Hey, Stevie. I’m not gonna ask if you’re ok cos I can see you’re not,” Christian promised. “But what say we get you out of here, get you back upstairs to your room away from all these idiots with nothing better to do than stare?”

There was a pause and Stevie nodded. She stretched her legs out in front of her and handed the bottle to Christian, warning him again not to drink any of it. She scrubbed her hands over her face and ran her fingers through her hair. Taking Christian’s pro-offered hand, she let him pull her to her feet then take her by the arm and gently guide her out of the bar, across the hotel lobby and into the elevator. The silence was comfortable; Stevie took the bottle back from Christian and took a long swig, emptying it and dropping the bottle to the corner of the elevator. She pulled her hair back into a short ponytail as they exited, Christian once again guiding her down the corridor to her room.

“I think I’m drunk,” she told him seriously, then kicked her boots off and flopped down on the bed face-up, hands folded under her head. Her lower lip trembled, fresh tears starting to leak out.

“Oh, hey sweetheart, no. Don’t cry, Stevie.” He sat down on the bed next to her, awkwardly reaching out to her. She rolled over and curled up against him, sobbing harder and clutching at his knee. “Come here...” Christian shifted to sit with his back against the headboard, pulling Stevie properly into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around here. She buried her face in his neck, one hand tangled into his hair. “You wanna talk about it?” he offered.

Stevie inhaled shakily. “I’m drunk,” she said again, shrugging one shoulder as if it explained it.  
“Yeah,” Christian agreed, “you are. But I’ve seen you drunk shitloads of times and it’s never made you cry like this. I’ve never seen you cry like this, Stephanie.”

“Don’t call me that!” She punched him lightly but still didn’t lift her head or loosen his grip. She sighed and sniffled again, more tears falling against Christian’s skin. “’m drunk an’ ‘m pmsin’ an’ I fuckin’ hate bein’ a girl!”

“Ah,” Christian murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. He sensed she had more to say and waited quietly for her to continue.

A few minutes later she shifted against him, wiping her eyes with her fingers and resting her head on his chest. “I had a fight with Amy. She didn’t want me flying to Europe. But I fly out here all the time and I’m always OK and she knows that, she knows it! So I told her again and then she said... she said she didn’t want me out here with you.” Stevie started crying again. “It’s like she can’t grasp the concept that you’re my best friend and we play together. She seems to think that ‘cos we’re over here that... I dunno, we’re gonna start fucking or something. I told her, Chris. I told her that making out with you would just be gross, like doing it with my brother or something! I promised her but...” She trailed off, shaking her head and fumbling around in her pocket for her phone. “I had a text from her when we landed. She broke up with me. By fucking text message!” She threw her phone across the room to hit the opposite wall, the back coming off and the battery falling out. “I love her.” Steve pressed her lips together in an effort to fend off more tears. “I love her, Christian. And I thought she loved me too.” She broke off, unable to stop herself from crying and buried her head in Christian’s shoulder again, sliding onto his lap.

“I’m sorry, Stevie,” Christian sighed softly and held Stevie as she cried, unsure what else he was supposed to say or do. “I’m so sorry.”

“Fucking bitch,” Steve muttered. “Fucking hate her.”

“No you don’t.” Christian started rubbing what he hoped were calming circles on Stevie’s back, wincing when her hand tangled in his hair again. He reached up and started to loosen her grip, freezing when her lips brushed over his. “Stevie...”

“You'll never leave me like that, will you, Chris?" She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again, her tongue demanding he part his lips for her.

“Stevie...” Christian groaned as her tongue met his and she started teasing, coaxing him into responding. “No.”

“Why not? I know you’ll never hurt me,” she whispered, kissing him again, then whining and pouting when he gently pushed her away. “Christian?”

Christian shook his head, pushing his hair back from his face. “No,” he repeated, pulling her close then holding her hands tightly when they started to wander. “Listen to me, Stephanie.” He winced at her scowl but knew using her full name was the easiest way to get her attention. “You’re my best friend. I know you’re hurting and I’m sorry. But this... it’s... it ain’t...” he swore under his breath and paused, trying to find the words. Stephanie lay down against him, still in his lap, head on his shoulder. “You’re drunk and I’m not taking advantage, that shit ain’t right. You know I love you sweetheart but...” He stopped when he realised she’d fallen asleep and he scrubbed his hand over his face. “Shit, Stevie...” He started to slide out from under her but she whimpered and reached out for him again. “Ok... ok darlin’... I ain’t gonna leave you, I promise. I’m just gonna kick my boots off and I’ll be back.”

He quickly pulled his jacket off and took his boots off before sliding back into the bed. Stevie almost instantly curled back up against him; her head on his shoulder, one arm thrown across his chest, hand around his bicep. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. It would have been easy, so fucking easy, to have let her kiss him, to have kissed her back – after all, he’d wanted to kiss her for as long as he could remember. But no, it wouldn’t have been right; she was, as he’d said, his best friend, she was drunk, she was hurting and she’d made it quite clear how she felt about him. It wouldn’t have been fair, wouldn’t have been right, for him to have taken advantage of her, regardless of how tempting it was.

So he was just going to lie here and enjoy the feel of her in his arms for the night. And make sure he went out and got some Ben & Jerry’s and a DVD of The Princess Bride in the morning.

~El Fin~


End file.
